


Friendly Advice

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Martin Stein has some words of advice for a newly captured Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

It was late in the evening when Eobard Thawne heard the footsteps walking towards his cell, the sound of them was vaguely familiar, but without the angry rhythm that he usually heard when Barry entered the area.

After a few seconds of waiting, the familiar, silver head of Martin Stein rounded the corner to stand in front of the clear walls holding him in.

“Have you come to discuss what happened with Eiling Professor?” The caged man asked.

Instead of answering the question, the older man looked at him, seeming to search within his eyes, even as he built barriers inside them. Suddenly, the man spoke.

“I’m assuming you are aware of the problems me and Clarissa had in our marriage, being from the future and all.”

Eobard stared at him, of all the things he’d expected to hear from Martin Stein, this wasn’t even on his highly unlikely list, he nodded just the same, too nonplussed to interrupt as the other person continued talking.

“It’s a sad thing, but until the particle accelerator explosion, and merging with Ronald, I’d never even contemplated the thought that she might decide to leave.”

Eobard couldn’t understand why this statement made him wince, his spine shivering from something other than speedforce.

“That day, when I first tried to visit her in Ronalds’ body, I found myself running when she didn’t believe it was me, because I had realized that I had ignored our relationship to the point that I no longer knew what I could say that would prove I was the man she loved.”

At this, Eobard found himself almost ready to bristle with anger. Stein seemed to notice this, as he quickly continued speaking.

“The look I saw in my eyes that day was what made me try so much harder to improve my relationship with my wife when you and the others finally separated Ronald and myself, even with everything I’d done wrong.”

Unable to stop himself, Eobard glared at the physicist before practically spitting his reply.

“I’m not sure what any of this has to do with me.”

Steins’ smile was unnervingly soft and understanding.

“You think I didn’t recognize the look of loss in someone’s eyes when I’d spent so long seeing it in a mirror, even if the face I had at the time wasn’t my own….. at the rate you’re going, you will lose them… Cisco, Caitlin…Barry.”

Eobard tried not to sink in on himself at the last name mentioned.

“I already have, not much can change that now, best to get back…”

He couldn’t find the venom he’d blasted earlier as the other man interrupted again.

“Home, alone, I’m not going to tell you whether you should go or not, in some ways I can understand, because I was willing to do anything to get back to Clarissa, because she was my home. But I will give you two pieces of advice. Number one, make absolutely sure that where you are going is truly your home, and number two, the words I’m sorry is never a fix all strategy… but it’ll surprise you with how much it can help.”

Eobard didn’t respond as the older man walked towards the door he’d entered through. His retreating words seemed to echo back as he moved to close it.

“Just think about it.”


End file.
